Piros the 3rd
Piros the 3rd (ぴろし３, Piroshi 3) is a character in the .hack//G.U. Games, and is also another PC made by the player behind Piros. Online Appearance Though he retains the heavily armored look his old avatar had, Piros the 3rd is clad in golden armor this time, and adds a red visor to boot, making him look even more ridiculous than his character in The World. Personality Piros takes on an over the top superhero-like persona, always trying to keep his "true identity" a mystery, having a penchant for using flashy poses when speaking and going into (while with good intentions) long winded, meandering monologues. He also cares very deeply about graphical programming, with Tri-Edge's defacing of his own work being his main motivating factor in hunting him down. Offline Basic Info In the real world, Piros the 3rd is a 39-year-old man named Hiroshi Matsuyama (松山洋). As a graphical designer for CyberConnect Corporation, he helped design the graphics for The World and was promoted to the leader of the graphical team for The World R:2. A married man, he has a one-year old son. Hobbies Since the events of .Hack, Hiroshi has developed a taste for Mexican food, such as tacos. History Project .hack :See Piros .hack//G.U. Games In the G.U. series, Piros the 3rd is the leader of the guild "Project G.U." (English: Graphics Unbelievable; Japanese: Graphics Umai, meaning "Good at Graphics"). In Vol.1, Piros has a vendetta against Tri-Edge, the mysterious PK, since he keeps leaving his distinctive mark all over Piros's beautiful graphics. He mistakes Haseo for Tri-Edge, after Haseo goes to the area Piros posted on the Community Forum. However, after Haseo explains the mistake in identity, he recognizes him as a fellow hunter of Tri-Edge and decides to form an alliance. Piros helps Haseo by alerting him whenever a new Sign appears in The World, and also plans an unsuccessful trap designed to capture Tri-Edge at Morrigu Barrow Wall. He and Haseo also participate in the "Defeat Gurugon" side-quest, along with Gaspard, who becomes a great admirer of Piros over the course of the quest. In the process of completing the quest, Piros also successfully restores the confidence of an aspiring artist, who happened to be in the same field at the time, but was not strong enough to defeat the boss monster on his own. In Vol.2, Piros "ambushes" Haseo a second time at the Lost Ground, Sugar Mansion Sif Berg, yet again mistaking him for Tri-Edge. He then begins the same introductory monologue from their first encounter, but Haseo cuts him off, saying that they have already met before. Piros then apologizes and warps out, leaving Haseo alone in the Lost Ground. He is not seen again for the remainder of the Vol.2 storyline. In Vol.3, Piros has seemingly given up his search for Tri-Edge, and is now in search of the mysterious "ghostly goth girl"(Aina), whom players have kept seeing wandering around in various fields and dungeons. He meets Haseo in the Root Town Breg Epona, and provides him with keywords that lead to the area where she was last seen. In his final appearance in the main storyline, he aids in fending off Cubia Gomoras in Θ Hidden Forbidden Dragonbein, along with Silabus,Gaspard, and Antares. .hack//G.U. Returner Piros makes a brief appearance at Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival, along with Natsume. Trivia *The vocals in Piros the 3rd's theme song are done by Hiroshi Matsuyama, Piros the 3rd's namesake and president of CyberConnect2. *Piros is apparently the host of a show called "Tell me Piros the 3rd!" Though the details about it are unknown. *Piros the 3rd is about 6'6" (198 cm) in height. *He refers to Haseo as "he of fair eyes", the same as what he called Kite. (In the Japanese version, however, he calls him yoki me wo shita hito, or "ye of fine eyes", which is a variation of what he called Kite.) For reasons unknown, in Redemption, during cutscenes with Piros the 3rd, he'll call Haseo "you with the great eyes." *Piros the 3rd is the only Lord Partizan to join Haseo's party. *Piros the 3rd's starting weapon is called Golden Spear, a rare level 15 weapon. See also Category:GU Games Characters Category:Lord Partizans Category:ChupChopCase Characters Category:Male Game Characters Category:Male Human Characters